Sources
Many videos were used as sources for Gachimuchi videos. Key on notable characters who acted in each film: BH - Billy Herrington VD - Van Darkholme DL - Danny Lee MW - Mark Wolff AC - Anthony Capriati SC - Steve Cassidy DM - Duncan Mills SD - Seth Dickens NS/T.J. - Nick Steel/T.J. Cummings Wrestling Series 'Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 '/ Workout: The Director's Cut (BH, DL, AC, DM; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 サブキャラ編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Sub-Characters") ** While Duncan Mills naps, Billy and Danny train themselves using gym equipment. He later dreams of himself and the same athletes being naked, before being awakened by a phone call. * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling") ** The one that started it all. It involves Billy Herrington wrestling Danny Lee in a gym room, as their mutterings and grunts ended up becoming unintentional jokes in Japan, Taiwan, and China. * Japanese: 本格的　ガチムチパンツレスリング　兄貴vs吾作 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Aniki vs Gosaku") ** This is the video within "Workout: The Director's Cut", in which Billy drags Duncan Mills into a room and they wrestle, leading to Duncan's ultimate loss. ** Part of its starting scenes were used in another video, "ガチムチパンツレスリング　屋上編", as a prologue to the roof fight. [[Lords of the Lockerroom|'Lords of the Lockerroom']] (BH, VD, MW, NS; 2000) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 おまけ編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Bonus Episode" - original) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 外伝 TDN VS ビオランテ ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling Side Story: TDN vs. Biollante") ** Mark Wolff wrestles with Van Darkholme after he taunts the latter for his eccentric BSDM attire. ** The copy that was uploaded on Nico Nico Douga on 20 April, 2008 became the start of Van's and Mark's fame in the Gachimuchi fandom. * Japanese: 本格的　ガチムチパンツレスリング　兄貴vs城之内 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Aniki vs Nick Steele") ** "You're getting mad? You're getting mad?!" Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back '''(DL, Beau Bradley, Brawley Colt; 2005) * '''Japanese: カズヤの浮気パンツレスリング　Round1 ("Kazuya's cheating pants wrestling") * Japanese: カズヤの浮気パンツレスリング　Round1-EX * Japanese: カズヤの浮気パンツレスリング　Round2 * Japanese: カズヤの浮気パンツレスリング　Round3 Czech Tag Team 1 (Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar, Emmett Andrews; 2000) * Japanese: 金閣銀閣の本格的ガチムチレスリング ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Kinkaku vs. Ginkaku") ** Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar wrestle in red suits. Mark Wolff: Rockhard '''(MW; 1997) * '''Japanese: ビオランテ　目がビジネスマーン編 ("Biollante: Eyes of a Businessman") ** Mark Wolff is shown as a businessman talking to an unknown colleague about a video that is getting postponed for today. He is then shown driving in his own black BMW. He gets out of his black BMW to go inside. Mark then dresses up in a black leather torso and crotch harness and flexes at the camera. Mark Wolff Interview '''(MW) * '''Japanese: いかりやビオランテ　インタビュー編 ("Ikariya Biollante: Interview edition") * Mark Wolff begins the interview with saying a little bit about himself and his business. He proceeds to strip then be tailored with a new suit and begins to undress himself again, which ends with him masturbating. Maximum Maxon (Brian Maxon; 1997) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さん VS M字（仮） Maxon vs. Wolff (Brian Maxon, MW; 1998) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：いかりやビオランテVS須藤さん Round.1 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：いかりやビオランテVS須藤さん Round.2 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：いかりやビオランテVS須藤さん Round.3 ** Brian Maxon and Mark Wolff fight each other. Brian is a dominant opponent and has pride in talking down on Canadians, as Mark is indeed a Canadian. He gives Mark names such as Canuck and Seal Clubber. Maxon vs. Marcus '''(Brian Maxon, BH; 1999) * '''Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング ４試合目 ** Brian Maxon and Billy Marcus fight each other. Brian is still a dominant wrestler. He is able to best Billy at numerous occasions. Maxon vs. Janson (Brian Maxon, Larry Janson; 1999) * Japanese: 本格的ガチムチパンツレスリング 須藤さん VS 小兄貴【未公開編】 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Sudo-san vs. Little Aniki Edition) * Japanese: 本格的ガチムチパンツレスリング 須藤さん VS 小兄貴 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Sudo-san vs. Little Aniki) ** Brian Maxon and Larry Janson wrestle each other. Brian gets knocked out in one of the earlier rounds, but easily curb stomps Janson in the later rounds. Max Men Strip Fantasy 1 (Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar, Beau Bradley, Sonny Markham; 2000) * Japanese: 新日暮里タウンガイド　魅惑のダンススクール編 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Underdogs") ** This is the film where Jirka Kalvoda's shirt rubbing dance meme originated. This video of the film serves as a promo of the film. * Japanese: 新日暮里ダンススクール　金閣編 ("Shinnippori Dance School: Kinkaku Edition") ** Jirka Kalvoda's scene with his shirt rubbing dance and good music. * Japanese: 新日暮里ダンススクール　銀閣編 ("Shinnippori Dance School: Ginkaku Edition") ** Jarda Kolar's scene with his black shorts and also good music. * Japanese: 【祝♂植毛】新日暮里ダンススクール　ルーニー編 ("【Celebration】 Shinnippori Dance School: Gain Rooney Edition") ** Beau Bradley's scene. * Japanese: 新日暮里ダンススクール　井上シャブレラ編 ("Shinnippori Dance School: Inoue Chabrera Edition") ** Sonny Markham's scene with his incredibly good music and dance moves. Punk Punishment (Cody Cruze, Brad Taylor, Johnny James; 1999) * Japanese: サンダーvs ライトニング 超絶叫編 ("Thunder vs Lightning: Super Screaming") ** Two wrestlers attempt to crush Cody, causing him to scream very loudly. Cody manages to fight back. Storm Fighter (Brett Mycles, Lance Storm, Curt Baldwin; 2001) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの偽兄貴 ロッカー編 ("Pants Wrestling with False Aniki: Locker") ** Brett Mycles and Lance Storm settle it in a wrestling match when Brett questions why his mat is on the locker room floor. Lance tells Brett that he put the mat on the floor. Surfer Boy Showdown (Cody Cruze, Brad Taylor; 1999) * Japanese: 本格的サーファーレスリング 【サンダーvsライトニング】("Authentic Surfer Wrestling 【Thunder vs. Lightning】) ** Angered by Brad making a scene in front of hundreds of people, Cody suddenly pits Brad in the wrestling match. Cody proves himself to be an acrobatic wrestler with high jump kicking involved. Switchcraft (Anthony Stone, Chi Chi LaRue, Cassandra Knight; 1999) * Japanese: 妖精王の逆襲 Part1 忍耐編 ("Fairy King's Counterattack Part 1: Endurance") * Japanese: 妖精王の逆襲 part2 レスリング編 ("Fairy King's Counterattack Part 2: Wrestling") * Japanese: 妖精王の逆襲 Part3 覚醒編 ("Fairy King's Counterattack Part 3: Awakening") * Japanese: 妖精王の逆襲 最終回 逆襲編 ("Fairy King's Counterattack Finale: Retaliation") Tales from the Foxhole (BH, Lee Johnson, Leo Lyons, Matt Bandero, Lane Fuller; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 軍曹編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Sergeant") ** Billy, as a drill instructor, catches two of his soldiers pleasuring themselves, and forces them into a series of humiliating punishments, including, but not limited to fellatio. Titans (MW, Brian Maxon; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さん VS ビオランテ リベンジラウンド 1 ("Pants Wrestling Side story: Sudo-san vs Biolante: Revenge Round 1") ** Brian Maxon and Mark Wolff do a rematch. This time in a wrestling ring. Brian Maxon is again, still a dominant opponent. Wolff's World (MW, Philippe Nicolas, Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar; 2001) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝　修行編 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝　修行編+ * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝　激闘編 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝　オイル編 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝　負け犬編 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝２ 金の章 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝２ 銀の章 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝２ 餡掛の章 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝２ チャーハンの章 ** Notable for having four naked wrestlers and Mark Wolff's leg push to crotch move. It is the origin of Mark Wolff being associated with Biollante the rose kaiju, due to a rose being used to censor his crotch. Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1 '''/ Worship: The Director's Cut''' (BH, Anthony Stone; 1998) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 プライベート編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Private Matters") - The Fantasy Warehouse ** This is the video where Billy Herrington rides to a warehouse on his motorcycle and poses in a room filled with red lighting. Wrestlers: Muscle Fantasies 2 '''/ Wrestlers: The Director's Cut (BH; 1999) * Japanese: 兄貴の挑戦　ガチムチパンツレスリング ("Aniki's Challenge Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling") '''Gladiators (MW, Nino Bacci, Pascal Martineau; 2001) * Japanese: 剣闘士いかりやビオランテ　PartⅠ ("Gladiator Ikariya Biollante") 'Guarding The Jewels' (DM; 1999) * Japanese: 鎌田吾作 新日暮里警察編 ("Kamata Gosaku: Shinnippori Police") ** Duncan Miller, in a police outfit, catches a criminal trying to steal some jewels and holds him at gun point with his handgun. Duncan Miller then requests the criminal to take off his clothes and perform fellatio on Duncan. The criminal manages to take Duncan's handgun and Duncan is forced to strip down, perform fellatio on the criminal and has anal sex with the him. All the while Crash Bandicoot-like and Donkey Kong-like music is heard throughout the scene. Billy Herrington's solo works These works are less to do with some form of story, and more to do with Billy Herrington flexing himself to his viewers, usually alone. 'Buckshot Minute Man Series 17' - The Big One in California (BH) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 光る休日編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Gleaming Holiday") ** Billy ("Colt Man") strolls naked and washes his motorcycle. This is the video that caused fans to refer Billy as the "Forest Fairy" from the light covering his bare crotch. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 バイク編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Motorbike") ** This is the video where Billy Herrington rides on his motorcycle to his home and calls his friend. Buckshot Minute Man Series 18 '''- Recharge! (BH) '''Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 オシャレ編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Trendy") * This is the video where Billy Herrington rides on his motorbike, bends over, relaxes, wears a costume, and has that trademark grin. 'Dark Pursuit' (BH; 1998) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 神秘編 【微向上Ver】 ** Billy flexes and poses with his muscles with backlighting and no clothes. * Japanese:【兄貴】ダーク♂追行 ** Billy brings you deeper and deeper into an abandoned movie theatre, where he forces you to worship his massive and muscular body. 'Naked Muscle 3' (BH) * Japanese: パンツレスリング兄貴　インタビュー編① ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Interview edition") * Japanese: パンツレスリング兄貴　インタビュー(滝打たれ）編② ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Interview (Waterfall) edition * Japanese: 完全版　パンツレスリングの兄貴　ワークアウト編2 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Complete workout edition ** Billy Herrington's first video ever. He is interviewed, bathes in a waterfall and works out. Non-wrestling 'A Wank in the Woods' (Jirka Kalvoda; 2000) * Japanese: 金閣銀閣のボーイスカウト　おもいでづくり編 ("Boy Scouts of Kinkaku and Ginkaku: Memory Making") ** Jirka Kalvoda and several friends go camping in the woods, and accidentally name their dog "Occhan". Big Bad Beetleborgs - Something Fishy (The Moat Monster; 1997) * Japanese: 【半漁人】ビッグ・バッド・ビートルボーグ 1/2 * Japanese: 【半漁人】ビッグ・バッド・ビートルボーグ 2/2 ** The Moat Monster appears again as a generic villain that is stopped by several superheroes. Conquered (BH, Colton Ford, Blake Harper, Nino Bacci, Tom Katt; 2001) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 コロッセオ編 ("Aniki of Pants Wrestling: Colosseum") * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 ～王国編～ ("Aniki of Pants Wrestling ~Kingdom~") ** Billy acts as a servant to the Roman emperor who performs sex acts with the Roman emperor's slaves and proceeds to have anal sex with them. Cop Out (Gregg Rockwell, Steve O'Donnell; 1997) * Japanese: レスリングシリーズ外伝■オーウェン定岡■新日暮里警察編■ ** Film including the Showerman and Petite Putin. Daydream Obsession (DL) * Japanese: 木吉カズヤの日常　テレビゲーム編 ("Everyday Life with Kazuya: Video Games") ** Danny and two friends were playing a video-game of Madden, only to dream of his friends wrestling with nothing on. ** "Yeah! I'm going to get you now, you see!" Double Exposure (DL) * Japanese: 木吉カズヤ 社有ガレージ編 ("Kiyoshi Kazuya company garage edition") * Japanese: 木吉カズヤ プール・ビリヤード編 ("Kiyoshi Kazuya pool billiard edition") ** Danny and Peter do some construction work, work out, play pool, wrestle and finally take a shower. Foot Soldiers (DM, NS, Peter Wilder; 2000) * Japanese: 吾作自分探し編 ("Gosaku Searches Himself") ** Duncan Mills and Peter Wilder relax on a mountain, and Peter licks Duncan's feet as he massages his friend's leg. Gym Bunny * Japanese: ウサギ　まとめ ("Rabbit Summary") ** A performer disguises himself as a rabbit, lifts weights, and twitches. Hard Heroes (Steve Shannon, Cody Cruze, Mason Flynt; 2000) * Japanese: テリーマンのスーパーヒーロー編 ("Terryman's Superheroes") ** A team of several superheroes, known as the "Stud Squad", try to stop a supervillain. * Japanese: テリーマンのスーパーヒーロー編第２話 ("Terryman's Superheroes Part 2") ** Bruno Payne, the chairman of a technological company, requests the Stud Squad's help in stopping a terrorist from acquiring his cloning technology or killing his staff members within 24 hours. They eventually find out that the terrorist is actually the same person as the chairman, and defeat him. Hearts and Minds 2: Modern Warfare (SD) * Japanese: アメリカ製AVの戦闘シーン ("Battle Scenes of the American-made AV") ** Seth acts as a soldier who battles explosive-wielding terrorists in a ruined desert town somewhere in the Middle East. Also the source for animations of soldiers with guns in various Gachi videos. HotMen CoolBoyz '''(BH, Ron Athey; 2000) * '''Japanese: ガチムチパンツレスリングの兄貴【映画編２】 ** Ron Athey talks about the S/M community, its slogan, its "dogmatic regulations", and all the while getting rubbed by a slave. Ron closes his discussion when talking of ambiguity between the used and abused while kicking the slave off of him. Billy is also shown. House of Detention (VD, Erik Michaels, DM, Jirka Kalvoda, Butch America, Joe Jackson, Jarda Kolar; 2000) * Japanese: パンツレスリング　ボンデージ･マスター ("Pants Wrestling: Bondage Master") ** Van Darkholme and several of Van's elite unit, the alpha slaves, torture several people kidnapped into his dungeon. With Van receiving two new Czech slaves. ** It was first uploaded on Nico Nico Douga on November 3, 2008. * Japanese: ボンデージ・マスター バキューム編 ("Bondage Master: Vacuum") ** "SUCTION!" * Japanese: パンツレスリング　ボンデージ･マスター 新日暮里プロレス編 Ass調整VAN ("Pants Wrestling: Bondage Master: Shinnippori Real Wrestling: Ass Adjustment and VAN") ** Several of Van's slaves wrestle. The slaves who lost get anally fucked in the next two sections of the film. Hunk O' Rama 1 & 2 '(DL, 2000, 2001) 'The Final Link (BH, Anthony Stone, Blake Harper, Spike, Steve Shannon; 1999) * Japanese: 'Jockbutt' (Ricardo Milos, Jessie Garcia, Diesel; 2008) * Japanese: ビオりんブランドのロゴビオりんプロデュース 誘惑のダンス編 ("Bio-rin Brand's Bio-rin Produce: Seductive Dance Edition") ** This is the film where Ricardo Milos dances. * Japanese: ビオりんプロデュース ホームラン♂バッター編 ("Bo-rin Brand's Bio-rin Produce: Home run Batter Edition") ** Jessie Garcia strips down to his jockstrap while wearing baseball apparel. * Japanese:' 'ビオりんプロデュース 夢のバスタブ編 ("Bio-rin Brand's Bio-rin Produce: Dreamy Bathtub Edition") ** Diesel seductively dances in a hot tub with shades on. Sumo Bruno Practice (Hakan Orbeyi, Edmond-san, Arai-kun, Potato God?/The Shimizu?) * Japanese: 本格的　ムチムチSUMO ("Full-blown Muchimuchi SUMO") ** Dai-chan practices with 2 other sumo wrestlers. He also interacts with the camera and yells at it. Junkyard Boyz (DL, Daniel Freeman, David Dewitt, Orlando Torres, Tim Carlton, Dino Derio, Adam Logan, Dillon Day, Thomas Papillon; 2000) * Japanese: スーパーカズヤ　㈲ツヨシ工業編 ("Super Kazuya: (with) Tsuyoshi Industries") ** Danny Lee and other naked men have a water gun fight at the junkyard. * Japanese: スーパーカズヤ ("Super Kazuya") ** Danny Lee does a seductive dance. * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介 ① * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介 ② ** Aside from working on repairing or dismantling vehicles, the workers at Junkyard Boys pose around. * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介 ③ * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介 ④ ** Those are the videos where Daniel Freeman and Juda Lassen smile. * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介⑤ 'Knaked Knights' (The Moat Monster, AC, Anthony Stone, Rod Pupret, Dan Canuck, Christi Lake, Steve Grier, Sam Ashton, Rainey Mason; 1998) * Japanese: レスリングシリーズ外伝 井上カブレラ潜入編 ("Wrestling Series: Inoue Cabrera's Infiltration") ** Four men try to escape being imprisoned and tortured in a dungeon, but they end up being naked and tortured by the castle guards with hot wax. Latin Balls Huevos 2 (DM) * Japanese: 吾作vs犬 ("Gosaku vs. Dog") ** One Christmas, Duncan Mills handles a fireplace and plays with a pet dog that his friend gave to him. Older Women, Younger Men 5 (T.J., Lynn Ross; 2000) * Japanese: 城之内悠二 茂美の誘惑編 ("Yuuji Junoichi: Shigemi's Temptation") ** T.J. Cummings gets seduced by Lynn Ross, the maid. ** "Do you like watching me? It's okay." Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion (BH, SD, SC, Bo Garrett, Andrew Addams, Gregg Rockwell, Mark Slade, 2000) * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング 消防士編 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Firefighters") ** Billy Herrington (as the chief of Fire Station 69) and his co-workers investigate the perpetrator of a string of arsons. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 説教編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Lecture") ** Billy Herrington asked his pyromaniac brother, Bo Garrett, on his reasons to work at his fire station. Meanwhile, Steve Cassidy and Cameron Sage quarrel. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 小芝居編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Small Games") ** Billy fantasizes about another gay fantasy featuring Steve, Cameron, Gregg, and a worker at the fire department, in which Gregg and the worker top Steve, safely. Steve makes some funny expressions. After topping Steve, everyone included in the fantasy masturbate and ejaculate onto Steve's chest. Billy can be seen making a funny face. * Japanese: ガチムチパンツレスリング　屋上編 ** Billy Herrington and another firefighter wrestle on the roof. Raw Rope (VD; 2004) * Japanese: VAN様 武道編 ("VAN-sama: Way of the Warrior") ** Van Darkholme fights another man in a martial arts duel. Red Star (Erik Michaels; 2003) * Japanese: ゲイ・マカーイ外伝：マカーイの日常編 ("Gay Makaay: Makaay's Everyday Life") ** Erik cries as his chest gets studded with clothespins. The Pharaoh's Curse (DM, SC, Rubaire, Blake Harper; 2000) * Japanese: 【パンレスサブキャラ】トータス藤岡登場シーン【古代エジプト編】 ("Pantsless sub-character Tortoise Fujioka's scene (Ancient Egyptian Edition") ** Steve Cassidy plays as an angry landlord who demands Rubaire to pay the rent or else he evicts him and sends him to the streets. Rubaire convinces Steve to buy an ancient item to which Steve believes to be a fake. Ryker's Web (BH, Rocky; 2003) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴　【GAY♂BAR】オナハウス ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Bar Ona-house") ** Billy spends his time smoking his cigars and drinking beer at a gay bar. Saddle Up (Seth Dickens) * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 カウボーイ編 ("Creamstew Ikeda: Cowboy") ** Seth acts as a bored cowboy. Summer Trophies (BH, Rob Steele; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 ビーチ編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Beach") ** Billy reminisces on his summer trophies, which are images that transition into the appropriate scene with whoever was in the picture. This includes his time with gay men while at the beach side area, where they are free to perform fellatio, anal sex, and all other types of foreplay. ** Billy runs across the coastline of a beach while classical music plays. Billy also stretches for a bit, poses for the camera, goes back to his his room inside of a building, undresses himself, bends over, and begins to have foreplay, which leads up to anal sex with his gay partner. Extreme Mat Fights (Jake Stevens, Anthony Stone, Cassandra Knight; 1998) * Japanese: 新 本格的 ガチムチノンケ向けパンツレスリング 兄貴の章編 ("New Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Chapter: Aniki Edition") ** Jake Stevens is seen wrestling against a lady. * Japanese: 新 本格的 ガチムチノンケ向けパンツレスリング オバマの章編 ("New Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Chapter: Obama Edition") ** Anthony Stone wrestles against Cassandra Knight. Wrap It Up! (Chi Chi LaRue) * Japanese: 【妖精王から】 Wrap It Up 【お願い】(the Fairy King Wrap It Up Please) ** Chi Chi LaRue instructs viewers to "wrap it up" in his announcement video that warns about HIV infections through sexual intercourse. Other sources 101 Rent Boys (VD; 2000) * Japanese: 【ボンマス外伝】 インタビュー・ウィズ・VANパイア ("Master Side-Story Interview with VANpire") ** An interview filmed in a hotel in Santa Monica Boulevard, where Van Darkholme talks about his sexual work and reflects on his life. The source of his famous line "deep dark fantasies". Bodybuilders' Jam #22 (BH) * Japanese: 兄貴の最近の姿 ** The part where Billy flexes his bicep while wearing a black shirt was used in a commercial for the 2015 IWF. [[Billy Herrington's Speech|'Billy Herrington's speech']] (BH) * Japanese: ビリー・ヘリントン名誉コモン就任演説 ("Billy Herrington's Honorable Common Inaugural Address") ** Billy makes a speech that parodies Barack Obama's inauguration speech and 2008 election victory speech. ** "ASS WE CAN." Billy Herrington's tours (BH) * (various names in Japanese and Chinese) ** Videos of the many tours of Billy Herrington to see his fans in Japan, Taiwan, and China. *** One of those videos became the source of the "Aniki! Aniki!" cheer *** Another became the source of Billy's cheerful "Yugamineena!" cry [[Billy Herrington's message to all of us|'Billy Herrington's message to all of us']] (BH) * Japanese: 【ガジェ通】ビリー・ヘリントン 独占インタビュー Billy Herrington's interviews in Japan (BH) * Japanese: 歪みねぇビリー兄貴を取材してみた【日本語字幕】 The Adventurers (VD, Andy Lau, Rosamond Kwan, Ron Yuan, George Cheung, Chien-Lien Wu,; 1995) * Japanese: 【TDN】　VAN様のダーク♂映画編　【血戦中華街】 ("TDN VAN-Sama's Dark♂Movie [Blood Feuds of Chinatown] * Japanese: 【高画質】VAN様のダーク♂映画編　【血戦中華街】(HD version) ** Several clips of Van Darkholme as Blackie in the Chinese movie "Great Adventurers". Van Darkholme's later interview (VD; 2008) * Japanese: 【ご機嫌な】Van Darkholme【VAN様】 ** An interview with Van Darkholme in the Kink.com studio that he later quit to focus on his website. The source of the phrase "Boy next door.". Van Darkholme Halloween Hell!!! (VD) * Japanese: お化け屋敷でのVAN様 ("VAN-sama in the Haunted House") ** Van Darkholme and a friend navigate a haunted house for Halloween. Outsiders Alexander Vishnevsky's show in the 2003 Hungarian Grand Prix (Alexander Vishnevsky) * Alexander Vishnevsky, a male bodybuilder from Russia, dances like a robot to music and shows his muscles. Christian Engel's Muscle Show (Christian Engel) * Japanese: 水の精霊、休日編 ** Christian Engel displays his muscles in various locations, to the tune of "There Must Be An Angel" Catalina Series Recently, some Gachimuchi users included videos from another series of gay pornography videos, known as "Catalina Boy Band", possibly due to their content being similar to those in the Gachimuchi videos' sources, some Gachimuchi characters appearing in some of those videos, and memetic value of "Boy Band"'s "Oh, shit, I'm sorry" meme. Nonetheless, they are not widely considered as Gachimuchi videos. Boy Band (Steve Rambo, Brad McGuire; 2000) * Japanese: 男性アイドルグループ ("Male Idol Group") ** Steve Rambo trespasses into some ranchers' land, and has all sorts of misadventures with them. Source of the poorly-performed clip infamous for the line, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry". ** "It gets bigger when I pull on it!" ** "Sometimes I pull on it so hard, I rip the skin!" Cockpit: Everybody's Going Down (Steve Rambo, Brad McGuire Erik Michaels) * Japanese: 新日暮里航空 L○ST編 ("Shinnippori Airlines: LOST") ** Several gay men board an airplane. Sometimes, it and its sequel are known as "Shinnippori Airlines". Cockpit 2: Survival of the Fittest (Erik Michaels) * Japanese: 新日暮里航空 L○ST編 ("Shinnippori Airlines: LOST") ** The characters from the previous video crash into a forest, and struggle against nature and a hostile family of hillbillies to survive. Still others Aniki's influence has spread * Japanese: 塩ランカ兄貴 ("Sri-o Salt Lanka's Aniki") ** A young man from Sri Lanka finds a picture of Billy Herrington on a coconut palm tree. See also * Memes * International Wrestling Festivals, the grand results of these sources. External links * Aniki's Main Story Link * Wrestling Series * Philosophy * Forest Fairy * Wrestling Series Main Part * Wrestling Series Main Part 2 Category:Browse *